


Под властью

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Drama, Family, Family Drama, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Неро старается не смотреть на Вергилия.





	Под властью

**Author's Note:**

> на барабане сектор стекло, будете стреляться?

Неро старается не смотреть на Вергилия, хочет вырваться, выскочить вон из комнаты. Все остальные демоны для него проще и понятнее — они атакуют, когда мнят себя сильными, и сбегают, когда чувствуют боль. Вергилий хуже и лучше них: он не бьет в спину, не душит, когда ты спишь, и не рвет на части; он действует изящнее — и страшней.

Неро свободен; на его руках нет цепей, его ноги не скованы кандалами — но не сдвинуться с места, не шевельнуться. Он под властью чужого взгляда.

В глазах Вергилия пляшут дьявольские огоньки. Легкий прищур, движение пальцев на ножнах Ямато — касания мягкие, плавные. Лишь намек, не больше.

Неро тошно, и стыдно, и дрожь подгибает его колени. Неро дышит рвано, глотает капли воздуха и не верит в то, что может всплыть. Между ними пару шагов — хватит мгновения, чтобы столкнуться в битве. Между ними пропасть — такая, что не перейти, не перелететь.

Вергилий молчит. Не приглашает и не зовет; не отталкивает и не бросает. Смотрит, лишь смотрит — жжет огнем своего взгляда, ждет чего-то с бесстрастной улыбкой. Неро сжимает кулаки до хруста. Неро жмурится, кусает губы; он все рвется спросить... Но что? Что спросить ему, что сказать в ответ на безмолвие?

Сделать что ему? Или — что _не сделать_?

Выдох—

вдох—

выдох.

Неро делает первый шаг.


End file.
